Danny Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Terk, Baloo, Bagheera, Katrina, Shere Khan, Tigress, and Kaa were in the weasels' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Honest John's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Hathi, Winifred, Nala, Sunni, Cera, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, Br'er Rabbit, Littlefoot, and Ali. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Hathi and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Cajun Fox, Killer, Shirley the Medium, Banzai, and Swiper the Fox also known as The Villainous Animals!! Swiper started hypnotize Winifred, Sunni, and Cera to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Princess Sofia - Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Tinker Bell - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Zak Young - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Crysta - Ali (The Land Before Time) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Prince Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Princess Camille - Young Terk (Tarzan) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Riley Anderson - Sunni Gummi (Disney's Gimmi Bears) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Ponyo - Cera (The Land Before Time) *The Twins Lostboys - Young Bagheera and Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Scarlet Starling - Katrina (Animal Crossing) *Cholena - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five) *Peter Pan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Wendy Darling - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *John Darling - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) (as Minnie's little brother) *Michael Darling - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) (as Minnie's other little brother) *Lady the Magical Engine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Pirates - Weasels (Disney) *Nana - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Extra with Figaro: Cleo (Pinocchio), Pluto (Disney), and Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Captain Hook - Honest John (Pinocchio)) *The Old Hag - Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Mr. Smee - Donald Duck (Disney) (as Honest John's aide) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (both from Winnie the Pooh) (as Honest John's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) **Big Billy - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) **Little Arturo - Shirley the Medium (Courage the Cowardly Dog) **Grubber - Banzai (The Lion King) **Snake - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Indian Chief - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Mulan) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Indians - Vultures, Elephants, and Monkeys (The Jungle Book) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes